Fantasy
by Lirionegro1
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Derek C. Simmons is obsessed about Ada, he thinks about her all day long and during the night his lower instincts tooke control over him and his mind. Rate M for sexual content so it is some kind of a lemmon


_Hi everyone! this is a fic I wrote about how I think that Derek deal with is obssesion with Ada. It is some kind of lemmon so I you don't like it please don't read. In my own deffense let me tell you that English is not my mother language so please be patient about it. I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews!_

-

Every night were exactly the same torture for Derek, but spent all day thinking about her, the night was the worst as it was the time when the pain of having lost her mixed with fantasies of having her beside him, lying to his side, both bathed in the sweet nectar of pleasure that their bodies produced after experiencing euphoria. When the sun went down was the time of day when all his senses automatically turning betrayed primitive and painful trick because with the first light Derek will realize that nothing that happened the night before was real, she was not there, she won't come back, she abandoned him and he felt adrift, clinging only to his memory and that little clack scarf containing her scent, the unique and exquisite aroma of Ada Wong.

Whenever Derek Simmons arrived at his home after a long day, he knew what was coming, first tears would soak his cheeks and the scarf that every day he put closer to his face in an attempt to feel her aroma, with the intention of thought and loved for her and to have her around, certainly many times Derek had wondered if the scent was actually on the silk or was so ingrained in his mind that he imagined that remained intact after so long, he did not want know, he only wished every night that she walked through the door in the middle of the night with her red dress and its characteristic half-smile, then in that tone of voice so innocent and sensual would ask "Are you okay Simmons? Are you surprised? Looks like you've seen a ghost "while walking towards him with her feline steps betrayed only by the rumble of her heels on the floor, just the sound of the voice of that women in his imagination did Derek sigh of pleasure, causing his blood flowing faster through his body ... he knew, Ada radiated sexuality by each of her pores and he wanted to own each of them wanted to be the only man to calm her inner fire.

As the night went on, the pleasant images kept appearing, Ada approached him, put a hand on his chest and pushed him to lie down on the bed to rest on him with her delicate weight, at this point, the instincts of Derek were close to the surface and quickly blood pooled in his groin giving firmness and heat, he could feel his mind slowly abandoning while his most basic instincts took over him, grabbed her tightly pulling her to him, completely reducing the space separating his lips with hers, Derek enjoyed in his mind the taste of her sweet lips, kissed her as if his life depended on it, his hands explored the curves of the woman in red, pressing their bodies as the kiss Ada broke she smiled as she felt his hardness beneath her.

While fantasy advancing increasingly, Derek felt increasingly the need to surrender to the scene in his mind, to be swayed by his nature and stripped off the clothes of the sweet Ada in his imagination, there she loved him as much as he loved Ada, he wanted to have all of her, her body, her soul, her love, he wanted to be the sole owner of her life and her heart and at least in that fantasy it was, their bodies turned on the bed, naked in a battle for power, and pleasure, Derek imagined being on her, admiring her beautiful body and the coming down to her intimacy that whit just one look caused an uncontrollable thirst that could only be quenched by the liquid flowing from that source carnal between the legs of his lover, so buried his face in search of the ichors, Derek played with his tongue, exploring every inch of Ada's flower as she writhed and moaned in pleasure, sighing whisper words of acceptance and encouragement, but he wanted more he wanted her to say his name ,to yell it at the moment of climax.

Derek could hardly bear the pain of his erection pressure caused him in prison in his underwear, so he decided to get rid of this problem and its member bolted in search of what his mind had created and to what had reacted, his excitement reached limits did not think possible with every advance of his fantasy, he could feel the taste in his mouth, his hands in her body and in his body the nimble and soft hands of Ada exploring, stroking, scratching, he could hear her moans, and almost instinctively Derek's hand went to his cock trying to quench their thirst for Ada, trying to imagine that he was not playing his own hand, he imagine that was Ada Wong's hand touching him.

His fantasy continued with caresses and moans lost in the air of passion in which they were immersed, Ada wanted to return the favor to her lover, knelt before him touched his manhood, played with it and swallowed slowly, inch by inch she took Derek's member to her mouth as she savored the salty taste of his skin, he sighed full of pleasure, experiencing the unique sensation of having the world's most beautiful lips around his cock and the world's most beautiful woman kneeling before him, giving her to him.

His hand went up and down on his erect shaft hard, pretending to be the lips of the woman in red who reduced him to a weak man delivered to his baser instincts and worst ... enjoying it, suffering because his fingers were not the lips the woman he loved but settling for his fantasy ...

The Ada in his imagination begged between sweet and eager moans to make her own, she begged him to enter in her body, she wanted to be his, however, she still called him "Simmons" not Derek so he decided to respond to her pleas sliding two fingers inside her, making her perfect body shiver, he also winced at the heat and humidity inside both sighed in pleasure, but Derek knew that before she all had finished she would scream his name "Call me by my name," he said while gently rammed inside with his fingers, Ada, sighing kept saying "Simmons, do not stop, Simmons, I need you", which had not yet succeeded so ran a finger over and increase the pace of his movements, Ada moaned louder but not called him by his name, Derek was frustrated and excitement over his fantasy invaded him, so he took out his 3 fingers to replace it with his cock hard and erect, both returned to groan at the wave of pleasure that rocked their bodies.

Derek kept imagining his fingers replaced the warm, soft, moist interior of Ada, his mind wandered thinking about the pace of the attacks, in the face of his beloved blushing slightly at her perfect breasts bouncing to the rhythm of his movements, imagined Ada moaning, refusing to give his name, drowning cries of pleasure every time he entered it increasingly harder, faster, trying to go deeper according with her pleas, and finally the woman of his mind could not contain pulses waving pleasure in her body, was seized with excitement, pleasure, love and shouted his name, over and over again begging him not to stop their work and continue it, Derek's hand was still on par pace of imaginary thrusts until the games with his mind and neither he or his Ada were able to hold their simultaneous climax, in the harsh reality of Simmons, the evidence of his pleasure was sprawled on the sheets in his hand, but in his fantasy his seed had been sown in Ada marking her as his own and nobody else's.

In his ideal world, he would have his lover lying beside him, bathed in sweat of love and pleasure, she would have slept with him and awakened with him, but in the real and tangible Derek's world, he would sleep alone as the product of its enormous self-provoked pleasure product of the wish of having Ada Wong, but the next day just fall more in mind that it was all a fantasy, a game of his own mind, a representation of his deepest desires, but if he fell asleep right then, exhausted with pleasure at least could sleep thinking it was all true, he would ensure the reality and what it meant when the sun appeared and take all the good memories leaving only the painful reality of living a day without the red woman in his arms, could not stand the agony of his life anymore, he needed Ada, he had to bring her back, even if he had to create her.


End file.
